Sarah Underground
by Cinnamonnomannic
Summary: Sarah agrees to live in the underground with Jareth. She may hate him now, but her feelings could change. *first chapter is the only one not broken into paragraphs, sorry about that!*
1. Chapter 1

_Damn, why couldn't I remember that line? _Sarah struggled to remember the last line of the story, hoping it could defeat Jareth and save Toby."I ask for so little. Just fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave!" _Maybe I could try negotiating with him. After all, the only thing I want anymore is for Toby to be safe._ "Maybe we can work something out." "Yes, Anything." The hopeful king replied "If I agree to stay with you, can Toby safely return home?" "Yes, of course, Sarah! As long as you are with me you can have anything your heart desires." The goblin king smiled with delight knowing that they could be together. "Alright then, I'll stay with you, but I want everyone to forget me, everyone except Toby. I don't want anyone missing me." Sarah is hit with a sudden feeling of sadness. She'd never see Toby again, she would have to watch his entire life go by and she wouldn't at all be apart of it. "Good, it's settled. Come, Sarah, I will show you to your room." Jareth puts his arm around Sarah's waist, causing her to shudder. She couldn't believe she would have to spend the rest of her life with him. Jareth leads her out of the stair room and into a long hallway with clean marble floors and enormous marble columns attaching the floor to the ceiling. The young girl was surprised to see that no goblins were running amok in the hall, making a disgusting mess. Sarah would have asked about this, but she got butterflies in her stomach at the thought of speaking to Jareth, and her mouth felt glued shut. They walked down the hall for what seemed like hours and there was a terrible silence the entire time. The only sound to be heard was the click of Jareth's black boots on the shining floors. Finally, they arrived at a large pair of wooden doors with to round brass handles, not much different than the handles belonging to the talking knockers in the labyrinth. The King pulled open the doors to reveal a stunning, spacious room. Sarah's jaw dropped at the sight. Jareth watched with a smirk on his face as Sarah slowly walked into the room to see all it had to offer. There was a large bed with soft, purple sheets. It was so big it could probably fit six people on it and still have some room left. There was a tall wardrobe, likely holding all the clothes she would be wearing from now on, and inside of another door, a large bathroom with a tremendous bathtub. "This is amazing..." Sarah stood in the middle of the room, mouth still agape. "Isn't it? I had this room specially designed for you, I knew you would like it."_Specially designed? How did he know I would even agree to stay with him? _"You should get cleaned up and join me downstairs for dinner, if you would like to change your clothes I've had some made for you. They're in that wardrobe." Jareth gestured towards the large mahogany wardrobe nest to the door to the bathroom. He closed the large doors as he left, leaving Sarah alone in the capacious room.


	2. Chapter 2

After standing in silence for a few seconds sarah walked into the bathroom. She was about to turn on the water when she hesitated, realizing that she had absolutely no idea how to work the faucet. There were five different knobs and each of them were different colors: red, blue, purple, yellow, and green.

"Maybe blue is cold and red is hot, but what the heck are these other ones?"

Sarah turned each the red and the blue handle to find that she was correct in assuming that blue was cold and red was hot, but she was still curious about yellow, purple, and green. She first turned the yellow knob, and yellow soap came pouring out into the warm bath water, it smelled of lemons and made yellow bubbles on top of the water.

_Oh, So it's bubble bath._

The other two knobs also turned out to be different colored bubble baths, and Sarah ended up nearly disappearing in the suds. Sarah unknowingly soaked in the tub for almost an hour and a half, the hot water was very relaxing and she had had an extremely exhausting day running through the labyrinth, and she also smelled a little because of her passing over the bog of eternal stench. She quickly snapped awake when she realized how long she had been in the bath, frightened that Jareth would be upset with her for taking so long, she quickly hopped out of the water. Jareth had also taken notice of her absence

"Is everything okay in there? You're taking quite a long time."

"Yes, I'm just getting dressed!" Sarah quickly replied

After drying off, Sarah opened the wardrobe, revealing a collection of exquisite gowns. Once done browsing the vast array of dresses, she finally decided on a beautiful, velvety, midnight blue gown with Juliet sleeves and gold embroidery along the neckline. With no delay, Sarah threw on the gown and raced down the hall, stopping to catch her breath before she entered the dining room, where Jareth would be waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Sarah, do you like the gowns I had made for you?" Jareth said with a grin on his face.

"Yes, they're very pretty" replied Sarah.

"I must say, Sarah, that gown looks wonderful on you."

Jareth looked Sarah up and down, eyeing the ravishing young woman in front of him. Sarah blushed at the compliment and looked down, trying to hide her embarrassment. She thanked him and sat down in a chair directly across from Jareth. The king snapped his fingers and immediately a staff of elf like creatures walked into the dining room carrying silver platters, bowls, and trays. There were many wonderful aromas coming from each of the different dishes, making Sarah's mouth water. Sarah hadn't eaten anything since she entered the underground,(unless you count the peach). She was famished and couldn't wait to eat.

The elves began serving the food the Sarah and Jareth, it was all delicious and Sarah made sure to clear her plate. She tried her best to use manners and look dignified, but Jareth noticed she was eating a little fast, and he found it cute how she used the wrong utensils but still pretended to know what she was doing. Desperate to make conversation and break the silence, Jareth asked one of the only questions that came to mind

"Are you enjoying the food?"

"It's very good, I've never had anything like it."

Not as much conversation as Jareth was hoping for. The two had finished dinner and it was almost eight o' clock (at least that's what The clock on the wall said, but Sarah was unsure of the actual time, as this clock had thirteen hours on it and Jareth was perfectly capable of manipulating it) Sarah covered her mouth in a yawn and asked if she could be excused to go to bed.

"Of course you can go to bed, in fact, I'm growing a bit drowsy myself."

Before Sarah left for her own room, Jareth gave her hand a gentle kiss.

"Sleep well, I will have breakfast prepared on the morning"

As Sarah was walking down the long hallway, she could still feel the touch of his lips against her hand, it gave her a strangely warm feeling in her chest. Was Sarah developing feelings for the goblin king? True, she found him very charming and handsome, but he took away her brother and made her run through a labyrinth to get him back. Then Sarah remembers her brother and the warm fuzzy feeling in her heart is replaced with a sinking one. A single tear fell onto her cheek but she quickly wiped it away, she mustn't think about Toby, it will only bring her sadness.

Jareth watched Sarah through one of his crystals and felt sorry for the girl, he only wanted her to be happy, not feel like a prisoner in his dungeon. Jareth needed help wooing Sarah and helping her forget about the family she'd left behind, and he had a good idea of who to call.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay in chapters, I've been busy studying for exams and what not, I know this is short and mostly dialogue but hopefully it will work until I can get a real chapter in!

Jareth was sprawled out on his throne in the filthy throne room that was littered with dust, old rugs, and chickens.

"Hogwart! Get in here."

The dwarf rushed in to answer the king,

"What dooya need yer majesty?"

Hoggle was irritated with being called to Jareth's castle while he was busy trying to get rid of the fairies just outside of the garden walls, yet he knew he couldn't disobey him or else he could get a nasty punishment.

"As you may have heard, Sarah has recently agreed to live with me in the underground."

"Live with you? Why on earth would Sarah want to live with you?"

"Never mind that! I called you to ask for your assistance, you scab!"

"What could you possibly need _my _help with?"

"I need your help getting Sarah to fall in love with me."

"No way Jareth, I ain't helpin' you trick Sarah with any magic spells or nothin'!"

"No nothing like that, I mean genuinely fall in love with me! I would do it myself I just don't know how... You know Sarah better than anyone here, and remember, if you don't help you'll be swimming in the Bog of Stench for the rest of your life."


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah was fast asleep and in a vivid dream, or memory more like.

_As the world falls down..._

She was remembering the first time she danced with Jareth, it was just as magical in a dream as it was in reality. She remembered staring into his mismatched eyes as he sang to her, she felt it was very romantic, she almost didn't want to leave even though she noticed she was running out of time to find Toby. But, Sarah knew that her brothers safety was more important than some silly romance. Just like before, she broke free from Jareth's embrace and pushed through the crowd.

Sarah was almost panicking now, she searched frantically for a method of escape, and resorted to picking up a chair and breaking the mirror-like wall that she was previously hitting in an attempt to open it. Seconds later, the entire scene shattered and she was left slowly falling through the darkness, surrounded by shards of a broken dream. Just as Sarah felt her toes touch the ground, she snapped awake.

_What was that about? Why was I dreaming about Jareth?_

Sarah thought on this for a while before brushing it off as "just a stupid dream". She hates Jareth, doesn't she? He kidnapped her brother and made her spend all night in a filthy, confusing, maze. Sarah was too groggy to care anymore about the dream, or even changing out of her nightgown to go down to breakfast.

She sleepily walked barefoot down the hallway to the dining room she had eaten in the night before. It felt like it was five o' clock in the morning but she still couldn't know for sure what time it was Aboveground.

Sarah tried to curl up in one of the wooden chairs that were positioned around the table, she was not successful in her attempt to get comfortable while she waited for the king to enter the room for breakfast.

He was taking a very long time, Sarah expected him to be here before her but it had been two hours (she thought) since she sat down. Finally, she heard the familiar click of Jareth's boots coming down a different hallway, one she hadn't noticed before.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long delay, I think I'm going to stop with this story. I'm getting very bored with it and I can't think of anything else to write. I will write new stories in the future obviously but this is probably the end of this one. Stay tuned though for different stories on the same or other movies. If you think I should continue writing this one just say so and I'll try. Anyway, see ya later. :)

Breakfast that morning had been just as silent as the dinner the night before, Sarah ate her pancakes and did not look at Jareth the entire time, her eyes were instead fixed on the hallway which he had arrived from. Sarah felt a sudden urge to explore it when Jareth was away. The time did come for the Goblin King to leave and take care of his duties as ruler. He gave Sarah a quick kiss on the hand goodbye before he left out the front doors.

"I wish he would stop kissing me.." Sarah lied to herself as she waited in the dining room until she was sure Jareth had left.

The curiosity within Sarah pushed her to finally wander the new hallway and unlock its secrets. She made her way down the dimly lit corridor until she arrived at two large wooden doors, not much unlike the ones for her bedroom. She opened one, just a little, enough for her to see if it was safe to go inside.

"This _has _to be Jareths room" sarah said as she examined the kingly chamber.

While looking around, Sarah came across a smaller door, left opened a crack. Sarah had already come this far so it wouldn't hurt to journey further. She knew she had more than enough time to spare, so she went through this door into a very narrow hall. It didn't take long before she arrived at another door with a small peephole.

She pressed her eye to it and saw her room, she was completely surprised and confused, why did he have a door connecting their rooms? What kind of creepy stuff is he up to? Has he been spying on me in my sleep or something? Sarah was filled with questions and did not want to be around to discover any more things like this. She went through the door to her room to get dressed and was afraid for Jareths return home.


	7. Chapter 7

She sat on the edge of her bed waiting for the king to return, and she hoped he would for some reason not be able to. Maybe he could get lost in his own labyrinth, or get killed by an insane goblin? The hours ticked by too quickly for Sarah's liking, she wished she could scoop up the butterflies in her stomach with a net and send them flying away into the amber colored sky. Suddenly, a loud snap accompanied by a puff of glitter startled Sarah, and her mouth filled with the bitter taste of fear. Jareth was back at the castle and Sarah didn't know what to do. She scurried around the room like a little mouse but decided hiding would do no good, she would have to come out sometime. After a few minutes of arguing with herself about whether or not she should just jump out the window or try to run out the front door, she came to the decision that it would be best just to confront him about her discovery.

Sarah slowly walked out of her room and turned the corner, only to run smack into Jareth. For a moment she stared into his mismatched eyes, trying to think what to say. Jareth decided to fill in the silence between them.

"Hello precious, I've been looking for you, what have you been doing while I've been gone."

"Um.. I-I've just been looking around the castle. And don't call me precious."

"Alright _darling_, find anything interesting?"

"Yeah, actually, I guess I was in your room and I found a door with a peephole looking into mine, I think I have a right to know why that's there."

"Yes I suppose you do. It's there so I can protect you if there are any intruders, the labyrinth is a very dangerous place Sarah, but I'm sure you already know that."

"Oh, okay."

"Also, don't go in my room unless I give you a special invitation."

Blood rushed to Sarah's cheeks at that statement, but she was relieved he wasn't spying on her.

Now that she wasn't stressed about much of anything, Sarah suddenly realized how difficult and uncomfortable it was wearing these fancy dresses everyday. The corset was tight and restricted her breathing, and the fabric was itchy. She walked back to her room in search of normal clothes. Sarah searched through every drawer and wardrobe in her room but could not find a single scrap of comfortable clothing. She thought she could wear some of Jareth's clothes but remembered she didn't have permission to go into his room, and she didn't want to wait for an invitation.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah woke up a few days later feeling nauseous and dizzy, so bad that she could barely walk to her wardrobe without falling over or wanting to throw up. She stumbled over taking deep breaths in an attempt to keep down the bile rising in her throat, she almost collapsed to the floor but caught herself. She opened a box in the wardrobe that had clothes from Aboveground. She had told the goblins to go up and get her some comfortable clothing because she just couldn't go everyday wearing uncomfortable dresses. They brought back a sweatshirt, some shirts, and a ton of jeans. The clothes must have been stolen because they all still had security tags on them. Next time, she'll give the goblins money to pay with.

She pulled a tank top over her head and got some jeans on, Sarah didn't like the feeling of being in her pajamas because they felt hot and she needed to be as cool as possible. She crawled to the bathroom and laid down on the cool tile floor, it felt nice on her burning skin and it helped alleviate the nausea.

She must have fallen back asleep in the bathroom because she was shook awake by Jareth two hours later.

"Sarah, Sarah! Please wake up!"

"I'm so cold..."

"Oh, God! She's dying! I NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE NOW!"

"I'm not dying, I'm just sick. Stop overreacting."

A small elf in a white dress rushed in and was panting.

"What is it, what's happened?!"

"Nothing, she's just sick. Come here and find out what's wrong with her."

Sarah's skin was beet red and still hot as fire, the doctor put bags of ice on her body to cool her down. Some steam rose up from her skin as they placed the ice on it. The doctor asked Sarah some questions.

"Have you been in the Firey Forest recently?"

"Yeah, why"

"And did you encounter any Fireys?"

"Yes.."

"Did you get cut or bitten by one of them?"

"Yeah actually, right here on my neck. I got that when they were trying to pull off my head."

"Just as I suspected, she's got Demon's Fever. You get it when a certain bacteria enters your blood stream. The bacteria is most commonly found on the fur and in the mouths of Fireys."

Jareth looked shocked, was it really that bad?

"Will she be okay? How long does it last?"

"It's hard to say, cases I've seen have lasted from two days to eight weeks. If she's not properly taken care of, she could die. Her blood could begin to boil and that would surely kill a human."


	9. Chapter 9

Jareth helped the nurse pick Sarah up and put her in bed, they took the blankets off the bed to keep her cool. She was exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately, but not before over hearing a conversation between Jareth and the nurse.

"Where do you think you're going? You need to stay here and take care of Sarah!"

"I need to get back to work, sir."

"Sarah should be your biggest priority right now! You said it yourself, she could die!

"I'm sorry your majesty, but I have other patients to look after! You'd be better at looking after her anyway seeing how much you care about her, just keep her body temperature at a normal level and you'll be fine."

The nurse turned and left, leaving Jareth next to a sleeping Sarah. He got a cold washcloth and laid it on her forehead, the sudden chill woke Sarah up. She wasn't in a deep sleep, she was more resting than anything else.

"Where'd the nurse go?"

"She thought it would be better if some one who really cared looked after you, so she said I should keep your temperature down."

"You really care that much, huh?"

"Of course I do, or I wouldn't have made such a fuss about it."

"Yeah, that makes sense.."

Maybe he isn't that bad, thought Sarah, he really does care. This made the hate she had for Jareth dissolve, and she finally forgave him for the incident that got her here in the first place.

"Could I get some ice water? I haven't had anything to drink all morning."

"Certainly, I'll get it for you."

"Thanks."

Jareth smiled at Sarah as he went to get her a drink, Sarah returned the smile and turned on her side to try and sleep. When she was sick as a kid, her mother would always say a little rest goes a long way.


	10. Chapter 10

Sarah parted her lashes slowly as she finally woke up. The sun was high in the sky, which indicated to her that it was sometime in the afternoon. Rays of sunlight shone through the window, casting yellow squares onto the floor. Dust floated through the luminescence and Sarah watched the particles dance about in the golden beams for what seemed like an eternity. The cocktail of wooziness and infection made everything seem like a dream; senses felt heightened and everything was clearer than before.

It was the immense thirst that snapped Sarah out of her daze. The inside of her mouth was an absolute desert. Her tongue made a sort of smacking noise as she opened and closed her lips, trying to lap up any remaining moisture. At the side of her bed was a glass of water, condensation beaded the crystal like cup. She reached out and brought it to her chapped lips, letting the cool liquid hydrate the Sahara inside.

Through the stone walls of her room, she could hear a muffled argument, most of it was conducted by the goblin king while the other party only cut in to try and correct him.

"How the hell am I supposed to take care of her on my own!? I have a kingdom to run and the goblins are barely capable of taking care of the selves!"

"You're absolutely right about that, they can't take care of themselves, which is why it is my job to do so!"

"Are you seriously trying to tell me you can't fit Sarah into your schedule?"

"I have other patients to worry about, I don't have time to take care of some stupid human girl!"

"Do NOT speak about her that way! She isn't just some human she's-"

"She's what? Your crush? Your lover? Why do you care so much about her? You know she doesn't even like you, right? In fact, she hates you! I wouldn't blame her either, you practically forced her to live here because you can't control your hebephilic tendencies!"

"I've had enough of your insolence, pack your things and GET OUT."

It's not true! Thought Sarah, I don't hate him anymore! He doesn't really think so, does he? I wish that wretch of a doctor hadn't said that.

Sarah heard a few doors slam open and shut as the doctor, excuse me, ex doctor, made her way out of the castle. Pressure built behind her eyes, Jareth would never forgive her! As Jareth stormed past her door she could have sworn she heard a sob or a kind of whimper come from him, which caused her to burst into tears.


End file.
